Singing Fairy 's
by MewAqua1
Summary: Lucy, Erza and the other girls of Fairy Tail are doing a special mission. They are giving a big concert but will this work out and what are the guys thinking about this. Will the guys realize that they might like the pretty looking singers?A lot Pairings
1. Chapter 1 The Mission

**Title: **Singing Fairy 's

**Series: ** Story

**Characters:** Almost everyone of Fairy Tail

**Anime: **Fairy Tail

**Couples:** Natsu x Lucy, Juvia x Gray, Erza x Jellal, Levy x Gajeel, Mirajane x Freed, Lisanna x Bixlow and Bisca x Alzack

**Time: **After S-class Exam, be awar of Spoilers if you haven't read that Arc yet.

**Summary:** Lucy, Erza and the other girls of Fairy Tail are doing a special mission. They are giving a big concert but will this work out and what are the guys thinking about this. Will the guys realize that they might like the pretty looking singers? Al lot of my favorite songs, English song and Japanese songs.

**A/N:** This idea just popped into my head this morning and I just couldn't stop thinking about it. It's mostly Lucy's point of view but if the point of view changes I will tell of course. The main pairing is NaLu but I really love the other pairings so they will also pop in the story :D

* * *

><p>It was again a normal day in Fairy Tail, I was reading a nice book at the guild while waiting for Natsu to rush to me for a new mission. Only today wasn't it Natsu but Erza how came to me.<p>

"Lucy, I've found the perfect mission!" Erza said with such enthusiastic that I became pretty curious since Fairy Tails Titannia normally wasn't this enthusiastic for missions. She showed me the paper.

"Requested 8 females that are willing to sing for a big audience a whole night long. The females must sing and if it's possible playing an instrument while singing. The reward is 50.000 J each Female."

"Eum, Erza I don't know if I can do that, I'm too so good at singing and how will you find 6 other girls?" I said shy.

"Nonsense, when we wait for you to go on a mission we hear you always sing under the shower while you think we are at the guild. You have a really amazing voice, Lucy and don't worry I will find 6 others." She said with a evil smirk.

I felt my cheeks become really red. 'They heard me sing, I'm not this good.' But I even thought I was pretty new in the guild I knew Erza Scarlet long enough to know that it didn't matter what effort it will take to make a plan come true.

"But what if I'm not good enough-" I tried to say but I was interrupted by a one of Erza's deadliest glares sol I stopped the sentence and tried to make a little smile so she would stop looking so scaring at me.

"Lucy wait here, I will be came with in a hour with 6 others and dare to leave on a mission with Natsu." Erza said. I nodded at her as she disappeared.

"She can be pretty scary to some people sometimes, isn't she." I heard a voice behind me. Jellal. There was a pretty interesting story behind him, Jellal.

He was recently joined Fairy Tail. How? While we almost lost against Hades and we wanted to deliver the final blow against us suddenly Jellal showed up and protected us, he use once again his golden flames but it was like he only has gotten stronger in jail because he also had golden ice for Gray, a bottle with golden air for Wendy, a power-up for me to I could use more spirits at the same time and for a Erza a golden armor with a golden sword.

Thanks to Jellal we could win against Grimmoire Heart, after we won all of asked him how he had become so strong and how he even could break out jail.

He told us that from the first day he was there he knew he could break out within 5 seconds but he wanted to pay for his sins but he could feel that Erza was losing, that she maybe would die so he break out as quick as he could to get to Tenrou Island.

Jellal's power? Jellal knew that there would be a day that he would break out to help Erza so if that day would come. Jellal made sure that he wasn't a weakling how needed to be protected.

After we won Jellal wanted to go back in jail but master did stop him, he said that Jellal did already pay for his sins and that he is grateful Jellal did help us win and if Jellal wished to join Fairy Tail that he would make sure that would be no problem.

So that's how Jellal ended up in Fairy Tail, I think Natsu and Gray are very happy he is here so Erza would be more distracted and they wouldn't be so much slaughtered anymore by Erza.

"Yeah, she can be pretty scare but Jellal did you bring a book again?" I asked eagerly. Jellal was just like Lucy and Levy a person how liked to read a lot so I got pretty along with him. He always brought new books from mission he did, since Jellal was this strong already it was obvious that he became immediately a s-class so he had far more interesting missions then I had together with Natsu.

"Oh yes, this time it's a book about how to overcome your shyness, very interesting." He answered me with a weak smile while taking the book out his bag.

"Let me guess, Erza asked you to buy it for me so I will sing in front of a lot of people." I said glaring at him.

"No, no why would you think that… I just found this interesting for you" He tried but I knew he was lying. I sighed while I took the book out his hands and began to read.

Well Jellal wasn't lying, this was quite interesting to read all the different ways to overcome your shyness. Some were very funny, others were inhuman. While she read the book the time flow, from distance every one of the city could hear Natsu and Gray's punishment. They probably did something again that Erza didn't like but this bought me time to hide the book in my bag so nobody else would see it.

As Erza promised she was back within an hour with behind her were standing Juvia, Levy, Bisca, Mirajane, Lisanna and Evergreen.

"I've gathered 6 others so now we can do this mission!" She said happily.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Why did I also put Jellal in the story? 'cause I just rewatched the Oracion Seis Arc and I also felt in love with Erza x Jellal :3 Until now I think Fairy Tail has the best pairings of all anime but that's just my opinion :P


	2. Chapter 2 How it All Begon

**Title:**Singing Fairy 's

**Series:**Story

**Characters:** Almost everyone of Fairy Tail

**Anime:**Fairy Tail

**Couples:** Natsu x Lucy, Juvia x Gray, Erza x Jellal, Levy x Gajeel, Mirajane x Freed, Lisanna x Bixlow and Bisca x Alzack

**Time:**After S-class Exam, be aware of Spoilers if you haven't read that Arc yet.

**Summary:** Lucy, Erza and the other girls of Fairy Tail are doing a special mission. They are giving a big concert but will this work out and what are the guys thinking about this. Will the guys realize that they might like the pretty looking singers? Al lot of my favorite songs, English song and Japanese songs.

**A/N:** I'm really happy to get so quick already reviews and follows =^.^= I hope this chapter isn't too boring . And I'm also sorry if Lucy seems to OOC(Out of Character) but everyone has something they are shy about, isn't that true :P Please forgive me for all the grammer mistakes but English isn't my first language.

* * *

><p>I took a close look at the girls. Juvia and Levy seemed just like me a bit shy but it looked like they found this pretty interesting. Mirajane, she looked like her normal self, cheerfully and happy. Her sister Lisanna was almost the same but she seemed distracted 'cause it looked like she was looking for someone in the guild.<p>

"If you're looking for Natsu he's in my apartment recovering from what Erza did." I said to her.

"Oh no, I'm looking for bi- eum, someone else but it seems he isn't here." She said quickly,

'I wonder who she meant. But if she didn't meant Natsu that means, she wasn't after he, so he was all mine, wait why would I want Natsu for myself, bad lucy.' I scold myself in my head.

I continued looking at the others, Bisca was even more shy then normal and secretly peeking at Alzack. Then there was Evergreen, I really wonder how Erza did convince her to participate but looking at her confident smile I'm guess that she thinks she will the star. But she wasn't anymore as arrogant as before the s-class exam, she become pretty close to Elfman so my theorie is that she has a little crush on him.

"Jellal! Action!" Erza yelled at him suddenly and Jellal did nodded at her smiling before yelling "Now Free Beer and Food at The Ladykillers!"

As soon as he yelled that the guild was empty expect for us in just one second.

"So now let us begin, I've collected you girls for the special mission I told each of you about to perform a concert together but I don't want that the boys are going find out about this mission, one because they will some of us might be a bit shy to sing in front of other people and second they are Fairy Tail members what means that they will blow up, destroy something or make fun of us." Erza announced and looking in mine, Juvia's, Levy's and Bisca's direction.

"So if I notice someone tells a other member that isn't part of this mission about it, I will have to punish you." Erza continued and gave each of us a deadly glare.

"But it seemed that your lover Jellal knows." Evergreen said. Brave woman to say such a thing to Fairy Tail's Titania, note to myself: attend to Evergreen's funeral.

"Jellal is different and he will make sure that the other guys don't find out." Erza said with a face as red as her scarlet hair and gave Evergreen a friendly 'soft' shoulder pat. Poor, poor girl that shoulder will never be the same as before.

"But before we are going to give a concert, we really have to practice so first we need a good place to practice." Erza said looking hopefully at me.

"Erza you know we can't practice at my apartment since Natsu barges in the whole time." I said blushing a bit.

"But what about the library I don't think a lot of people are come there." I asked questioning at Levy.

"Well, also other people except me come to the library like Gajeel, he visits often the library." Levy said with her face just as scarlet as Erza's was a few minutes ago.

"So you and Gajeel meet secretly in the library I didn't know what Levy-chan!" I said surprised.

"We don't meet secretly! He just comes there , reads the some kind of books as me and we talk sometimes." Levy said quick.

"Eum, Juvia knows maybe a good place." Juvia said suddenly and Levy gave a grateful look. "If you can follow Juvia, Juvia can show this place."

"That's great, Juvia!" Mirajane said cheerfully.

Juvia began with walking and all of us followed her, while we walked to the place that Juvia says that might be could for practicing Juvia told us about it.

"While Juvia was following Gray-sama for this daily practice Juvia got lost since she was dreaming about Gray-sama and when Juvia looked around Gray-sama was gone and so Juvia decide to walk back to the guild and when Juvia walked back Juvia saw a cute lonely house that looked like a small bar. Ever since then Juvia spends in that house to decorate it so Juvia might can move in that house." Juvia explained us.

"Do wanted me to punish Gray for getting you lost?" Erza asked Juvia concerned.

"No, No it was Juvia's fault to not pay attentions so please to hurt Gray-sama." Juvia said quick.

"Hey, Juvia could I ask you something?" I said and looked quick if the others weren't listening too.

"Sure, Lucy-san." Juvia responded.

"How do you feel if you are around Gray?" I asked her nervously.

"It feels like the whole world is smiling at Juvia, I get all nervous and Juvia wants to be the whole time together with Gray-sama. And Juvia's hart stops beating every time Gray-sama is talking to Juvia. Gajeel-kun always says that Juvia is blushing like crazy ever time Juvia meets Gray-sama. Ah Gray-sama." Juvia said dreamily about Gray.

Crap, all these things that Juvia just told me is almost like how I feel around Natsu but that can't be right? He's my partner after all. It's Natsu Dragneel that I'm talking about, the Fire Dragon Slayer, Fairy Tail's Salamander, the fire mage how destroys every time and every one hows in his way. Stupid me, I shouldn't feel things like love to him, he just sees me as his partner and best friends nothing more.

"Could it be that Lucy-san is once again Juvia's love rival!" Juvia said with a creepy look at me that made a kind of scared.

"No of course not he's all yours." I said sweet dropping.

"Oh everyone it's here." Juvia said point at a small house in front of us. Juvia wasn't lying when she said it looked cute, even though it looked pretty old Juvia did do a great job at decorating it.

"Amazing, I never knew that there was such an adorable place near to our guild." Lisanna said on a amazed tune.

As soon as Juvia opened the door, we saw that it was just like a small bar, it looked pretty old but I think Juvia did a good job on cheering this place up.

"Great, this place we will use to practice, but we only have 1 problem left. We still need to have instruments and something like a stage." Erza noticed.

"That's no problem, Erza-san. If you connect all tables in the house you have a stage and I saw last time when I was in the house that one of the cabinets are lying quite some instruments." Juvia answered.

"Wow, this house is really awesome." I said smiling while the others were putting the tables together to form a stage and getting out the cabinets the instruments. I pulled out one of my keys and said "Open the Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

"What's my punishment, Princess?" Virgo asked me.

I sighed and respond " Also today no punishment but could you get from the spirit world a few microphones that we could use?"

"Of course Princess, please excuse me for a second." Virgo said and she disappeared for a few moments before coming back with a big box.

"Here it is , Princess I also brought some music songs and text with me." Virgo answered and she went back to the spirit world after I thanked her.

When I looked how the other girls were proceeding, I saw they were already done with setting up a stage and were unpacking the instruments.

"Since we are almost ready to finally begin I will give some more information about this concert we have to give." Erza said loud enough so every could hear it.

"Everyone of us has to sing one song alone while the others play the instruments and do the background singing. Together we are going to sing two songs, one song as opening and one song as ending of the concert." Erza did explain at us.

I could tell even without looking that everyone except Mirajane , Evergreen and Erza felt the same as me. .Shyness. That were the feelings that went throw my and the others there minds. To sing a whole song alone in front of a lot of people.

"Oh and the last thing before you all are going to pick out a instrument. The concert is this Friday evening so we've got if you count today, exact 4 days to get ready."

After Erza did announce that we went to see the instruments, I was quite happy to see a bass 'cause that's the only instrument I could play. When I was 12 years old I used to take bass lessons for 3 years so I had something to set my mind away my mother's dead. When I picked up the bass I saw that Juvia also did pick out a bass since there were 2 different colored bass's. A deep blue sea colored one and a cute pink colored one. You can already guess which one I pick. Right, the pink one. Pink is just my favorite color so I had to pick it.

I looked at the other girls to see which instrument they did pick. Levy seemed to have chosen the keyboard, Erza did pick the drum, Mirajane did pick out the violin, Lisanna chose the saxophone, Evergreen did pick out the flute, what was quite surprising actually and Bisca has chosen the guitar.

From the box Virgo did gave us we choose a random song and started to practice our voices after we did a pretty amount of songs. We did notice we aren't that bad so this concert it might be not that bad.

When Bisca noticed it was almost already 9 o'clock in the evening. Al of us decide to give it a rest today and meet up in this house again tomorrow to continue.

Before we left Mirajane gave all of us a pack of papers where on were standing all kind of different songs that we could choose for the solo songs.

"Wait before we leave don't we need something like a name for us?" Levy said after Juvia closed the house.

"Well, that's true I guess." Lisanna said.

As soon as she said that a lot of different names flow throw the air. The Evergreens(Evergreen). The Cowboy Girls(Bisca). Gray's Fan girls (Juvia). The Demons (Mirajane). The Takeover Woman (Lisanna). The Smart Ones (Levy).

Well, it could be that difficult to pick out a name. Let's see. We are Fairy Tail.. Wait that's it!

"What about Fairy Tail's Fairy's?" I suggested.

Everyone seemed to agree so this is it.

The Beginning of Fairy Tail's Fairy's

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm planning to make just like 2 other practicing chapters before the concert otherwise it would like really boring to read -.- The next chapter will be about the boys. I already picked out all the songs I'm going to let them sing, only for Bisca I don't have a good one so if you know a good some that would match with Bisca please tell me :D I will try to update this week but don't hope to much please


	3. Chapter 3 The Boys

**Title:**Singing Fairy 's

**Series:**Story

**Characters:** Almost everyone of Fairy Tail

**Anime:**Fairy Tail

**Couples:** Natsu x Lucy, Juvia x Gray, Erza x Jellal, Levy x Gajeel, Mirajane x Freed, Lisanna x Bixlow , Evergreen x Elfman and Bisca x Alzack

**Time:**After S-class Exam, be aware of Spoilers if you haven't read that Arc yet.

**Summary:** Lucy, Erza and the other girls of Fairy Tail are doing a special mission. They are giving a big concert but will this work out and what are the guys thinking about this. Will the guys realize that they might like the pretty looking singers? Al lot of my favorite songs, English song and Japanese songs.

**A/N:** This is in the Point of View of Natsu, Gray, Gajeel , Jellal and a Normal point of view with Fried, Bixlow , Elfman and Alzack. Btw, the story I decide that Lucy is writing is Romeo and Juliet so I hope you will understand the part of Lucy's Novel and I'm guessing everyone knows the basic principle of that story :D I'm really sorry for all the grammar mistakes but I'm dyslexic so it's a bit hard to notice all the mistakes I make, I will tried to edit and fix the grammar of the previous chapter somewhere this week

And I know Natsu's and Gray's feelings are a bit similar , sorry for that Thanks for all the Reviews :D So let's get to the story now!

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu's Point of View<strong>

* * *

><p>Boring. That's good word for how I feel now, after Wendy did use her Sky Magic to heal me and that Icy Bastard's injury's Erza gave us because we did fight and that seemed to annoy her in Lucy's house. She and Gray both left to the guild but I stayed in Lucy's place . I quite wonder what for things of love Jellal seems in her, she is just so scary. So different of Lucy… most of the time.<p>

To kill some time I went to Lucy's chamber in hope to find something interesting. I didn't open the top drawer because of that drawer I still have bruises that Lucy gave me for burning the pieces cloth that she calls underwear. I shivered by thinking about what Lucy did to me that day.

I decide to open at first the second drawer, in that were lying the letters she did wrote to her mother and since I already did read all of them without that Lucy did find out, I went to open the last and third drawer. After a bit searching throw it I did found it.

Finally

Lucy's Novel

It was about time that I finally found it, now I might understand Levy's eager to read the whole time the next chapter of it. So I started reading it. And I must admit that I did understand why Levy was so eager. 'This was really good, I wanna read how Romeo will react now he knows Juliet is the last survivor of the Capulet House' I thought after reading until Lucy did write it.

I quickly putted the Novel back like it was in the drawer so Lucy won't notice I did read it. Just at the moment that I closed the drawer Happy came flying in Lucy's apartment, chewing at a fish and hanging on his tail Gray's pants.

"Good job, Happy!" I said smirking at my flying cat.

"Aye, sir!" Happy respond while swallowing the whole fish at once. After Happy did that he warned me that Lucy was on her way home.

"Holy shit, do you think you she will mad if she sees how her apartment looks now?" I said a bit scared, looking around in the apartment.

Chairs were had fallen on the ground, Gray's clothes were all over the place and there was a weird kind of smell, like smoke or like something is burned badly.

"Aye!" Happy and I said at the same time.

"Okay, this is the plan you throw Gray's clothes in the hearth he won't miss toss." I said with a evil smile "While I'm going to open a window to get fresh air and clean as fast I can this place!"

I pulled the chairs back in the positions they were before I did crash into Lucy's house and after Happy did burn Gray's clothes I ate the fire even thought it was really gross because of Gray's horrible smell in it.

When both of us heard suddenly a key in the keyhole of the door we looked at each other and Happy flow very fast my way and pick me up to let me fall on Lucy's bed.

"Yo, Luce!" I said smiling at Lucy how had just opened the door.

"Hey Natsu and Happy, did you already recover from what Erza did to you?" Lucy said and it sound like she was a bit worried.

"Yup, Wendy did stop by to heal my and ice boy before going to the guild. After that both of them left. But you so worried?" I teased Lucy.

"I.. I don't want my partner to be hurt if you go on mission otherwise it will only give problems." Lucy said with a soft pick blush on her cheeks.

She looked actually pretty cute if she's blushing. Arg! There I go again ever since that fucking fat ass with his creepy doll that had hurt Lucy during the war against Grimmoire Heart. I had this feeling. A bit hard to explain, it was like I had to do everything to protect Lucy, my heart started ponding like crazy every time she did touched me and I noticed that Lucy looked really cute and pretty.

Igneel told me when I had those kind of feelings that meant that I was in love with someone, but that's impossible. Me to be in love with Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. The daughter of the former Richest man of the country.

"Natsu?" I heard Lucy say, looking at me with those big warm and kind chocolate brown eyes at me.

"Y-Yes Luce?" I said quickly.

"Do you mind if I'm already going to sleep because I've to get up early tomorrow?" Lucy asked me.

"Do like you wish, are we going on a mission tomorrow, Luce?" I asked eager.

"Oh, I'm sorry Natsu but Erza, me and a few others are doing.. eh something so I won't be free for the rest of the week but Erza told me it was done on Friday so after that the two of us can go on a mission of course." Lucy said while she was in the bathroom changing into her pajama.

"What do you mean by something?" I asked curious when she came out the bathroom, Lucy was wearing a cute small pink pajama dress. I rapidly looked at Happy so she wouldn't see my slight blush.

"That's a S-E-C-R-E-T." Lucy said meanly at me when she opened the blanket to step into her bed.

"Weird Luce." I muttered and Happy agreed with me by saying Aye but she probably heard me ;cause she throw a pillow really hard against my head. Lucy really has to stay away from Erza because in this way Erza will make Lucy just as evil and scary as she is.

"Oh and Natsu don't get in my bed tonight again." Lucy muttered before she closed her eyes to sleep.

After I heard that Lucy felt a sleep, I removed my vest and pants and Laid the sleeping Happy on the pillow that Lucy throw at us before. When I laid him done I went into Lucy's bed and took a close look at the now sleep Lucy.

"Goodnight Luce." I whispered and kissed her forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Gray's Point of View<strong>

* * *

><p>Awkward. I think that's the good word to describe how I'm feeling now, normally I also have a feeling that someone is following me but not today that feels awkward. I know how she usually follows me every were unless she's order to do something else by the master.<p>

Juvia.

One of Fairy Tail's kindest and most cheer fullest woman's. Juvia, there were many words to describe her, nice, funny, helpful, strong, loving and kind. Much too kind if you ask me. It was her, Juvia how urged to have Meredy join Fairy Tail. She said that Meredy had as much right to join fairy as she has.

You should have seen the love she had given the former member of the Seven Kin of Purfatory. Before we went to defeat Hades Meredy had giving us a lot information about him and Zeref, Juvia had told us that Ultear had lied to Meredy so Meredy isn't bad but the things that Ultear did say to her had made Meredy join the Seven Kin and do not so good things.

After Master did say it was alright for Meredy to join Fairy Tail, Juvia had become like a mother for her. You might not notice it but Meredy was only 14 years old. I've never seen such a love for someone that wanted to kill you a few days ago. Yes, Juvia is really kind.

Maybe that's the reason I like her, but since we all came back from Tenrou Island. I began to notice that Juvia did followed me less, mainly because she took so much care of Meredy. I did a kind of missed it. The following and cheering for me every time I did fight Nastu. I wasn't so sure anymore if Juvia liked me so I didn't say anytime about that I liked Juvia, I liked her a lot.

Maybe I should tell her but I'm not sure if I'm strong even to tell her, my feelings.

'Click' A sound suddenly woke me up from my thoughts, a other strange time that has been happing since the ending of the s-class exam. I heard the whole time this sound like someone was making pictures of me, really strange.

* * *

><p><strong>Gajeel 's Point of View, somewhere in Magnolia<strong>

* * *

><p>I was walking to my house when I heard suddenly someone yell. I knew that voice, I ran as quick as I could to the place I heard the yelling come from. There was she standing surrounded by a group of 5 men in an ally. She was Levy McGraden, my former partner at the S-class Exam, the girl that made me feel like a really part of Fairy Tail. The girl I've fucking fallen in love with but I don't ever most likely will tell that I love her since she wouldn't fell for such a jerk like me.<p>

"Come with us, young cutie so we can have some fun." A man with an awful orange colored haircut said so her even uglier then Fishtail has (aka Droy).

"What the fucking hell are you people doing with Short-stuff?" I asked the group of men.

"Screw you, this is now of your business." The same guy said, was likely the leader of this group of bastards. The man pulled out his pocket a gun and pointed at me.

"Gajeel." Levy yelled at me and her light brown eyes looked at me begging for help and full of fear.

"I said what the fuck are you doing with Short-stuff!" I growled them again this time a bit annoyed.

"I did warned you!" The leader yelled when he pulled the trigger pointed at my mouth. I opened my mouth and the bullied flow right into my mouth after it landed I chewed on it and swallowed it.

"Thanks for the fucking nice snack, Gihihi." I said with my favorite evil smirk before I used my iron fist to blow the guys and transformed my left arm into a saw to make sure away from Levy.

After I did that I went to see if she was alright and those bastards? They did run away like a bunch of small chickens after they saw what I did.

"Thanks a lot Gajeel, you did save me once again." She thanked me but when I looked at her I didn't really understand why she had those slight red cheeks.

"No problem Short-stuff, since I see you now already instead of tomorrow, I've just found in the village I had mission the most awesome horror book and I was wondering if you maybe want to read it.. ehh, together?" I asked as I felt also my cheeks burning red. Damn, why does this always happen when I'm around her.

"Really, I would love to but I'm not sure if I have enough time... but which book is it that you wanted to read together with me?" She said and her eyes changed into the eagerly bookworm I know.

"It's 'Between the Hungry Vampires lived the Human girl', but my house is quite close so if you want we can read it now quick so you won't come in time problem." I suggested her, figuratively punching myself for having naughty thoughts about what she and I could do at my house

Levy's gaped before saying and ordering me which world's biggest eager "I've been looking for that one of a century, I must read it now! So where are we waiting for let's go!"

"Yes, Ma'am" I said smirking at her, maybe, just maybe she might like me too… very maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>Jellal Point of View<strong>

* * *

><p>"J-jellal, w-w-would y-you l-like t-to d-drink something w-with m-me?" I heard suddenly the woman I loved more than anything, Erza Scarlet, Fairy Tail's Titannia stutter behind me. I turned to see if it was really the Erza Scarlet because she has never been talking this way before but yes, it was her, Erza.<p>

"I would love to drink something with you Erza." I answered her nicely as I pointed at the seat next to me and waved to Mirajane to bring us a drink.

"So how is the special mission going?" I whispered in her ear when she was close enough and I secretly smirked at seeing her cheeks blush.

"I-it's going p-perfect, j-just a f-few days p-practicing and w-we will be r-ready." She stuttered as her blush getting bigger and bigger. I moved my face a few inches so we would like each other right in the eyes, it was really just like 2 inches until our lips would met each other when Mirajana came with the drinks.

"Here are you drinks, have nice drin- oh! I'm sorry, I seem to ruining a special moment. I will just drop the drinks on the table." She said quickly with her characteristic devil smile on her face when she walked to some other people how wanted to order something to drink.

I sighed in myself as I pulled back and gave one of the drinks to Erza and picked up a drink for myself. "Well, Cheers on a Good concert." I said still whispering because I knew that Erza didn't wanted any other member of the guild find out about this when I tapped my glass against Erza's her glass.

Erza nodded at me and we both drink at out glass filled with surprisingly champagne.

"You do know that I can't make sure they never find out right? They are Fairy Tail, so... will you allow them and me to see the concert this Friday?" I asked her and tried to look very begging at her.

"M-maybe but the other girls have to agree but w-why w-would you l-like to s-see me s-singing?" She said and her face was once again as scarlet as her beautiful hair.

"Of course, I've maybe not seen you singing ever before but I'm sure you have the most beautiful voice of all of Fairy Tail." I said at her serious and gave one of her warm smile.

What next happened.. I wasn't sure how to explain this but I think I've just let Fairy Tail's strongest woman fainted. I quickly looked around to see if someone notice but now everyone was so drunk they didn't pay attention at us so I gripped Erza and carried her on my back to my house so nobody would ever notice that I, Jellal Fernandes had just let fainted the Erza Scarlet.

* * *

><p><strong>Elfman, Freed, Bixlow and Alzack ,Normal Point of View, Somewhere in the guild sitting at a table.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Elfman, do you know why your sister Mirajane and Lisanna weren't here when we came back from the free drinks and food of The Ladykillers?" Freed asked Elfman how sat across at the table where the four men where drinking some beer.<p>

"As a man I must admit I don't know where my sisters did go, what was very unmanly from them to leave without telling their bother. Wait.. as a man I also must asked you why are you asking me that, I'm not sure if you are manly enough to hang out with my sisters." Elfman answered him, looking at Freed's beautiful long green hair.

Freed glared annoyed about the comment that was meant about his hair at Elfman but before he could respond, his best buddy Bixlow said "Yes, I also wonder because Lisanna was supposed to give me a new haircut today but I couldn't find her after I had left The Ladykillers."

Everyone at the table gasped at Bixlow and when he noticed that he quickly said "What?"

"We didn't know you and Lisanna were that close. "Alzack said curious while gulp of his drink.

"Well, since Mr. Manly and Mr.I-in-love-with-the-barmaid are having a lot dates with Ever and Barmaid, Lisanna and I were so bored that we decided to become friends and do things.. like things that friends do." Bixlow answered a bit unlike himself.

"You are having dates with Evergreen?" Freed asked Elfman really surprised but at the same time Elfman asked Freed "Why are you having dates with my onee-chan, you unmanly man?"

Alzack looked sighing at the three men before making the understatement of the year "It's actually pretty funny how every Raijinshu member is dating every part of the Take-over family."

The three men looked at Alzack and yelled all at the same time "I'm not dating Mirajana/Lisanna/Evergreen."

Alzack just chuckled.

"That is very unmanly of you to say such a things about me and my sisters." Elfman said looking blazing at Alzack but also at Freed and Bixlow for dating his beloved sisters.

"But at least we already have made a move in the good direction unlike you, you are still in the difficult position I-love-you-but-I-don't-want-to-ruin-our-friendship." Freed said ignoring the glaring of Bixlow and Elfman.

Alzack's face flushed whole red and tried to denied "It's not like that.. Bisca and me are just f-friends."

"It's not manly to deny love, Alzack but Freed and Bixlow are also very unmanly for not letting me know that they are dating my sister without my permission." Elfman said before Alzack, Freed and Bixlow attacked him using their magic.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know Gray's part sucks . but I couldn't really made it much better. I love about Gajeel 'cause he's my favorite character and I think it's a kind of interesting if he would like reading but then only Horror things, Yes, in this story Levy also loves Horror stories. Oh and I'm not going to follow the current S-class arc since Laxus has just show up so in this story, just replace Laxus for Jellal :P But I really love the current arc, it's just so awesome and their so much pairings involveld and had anyone noticed that like 2 chapters ago Lisanna said to Lucy that Lucy had to stay close to Natsu because that gives him strength and you could I think a bit see Lucy blushing or it was my imagacion. About the next chapters I'm going to make like 2 dairy chapters, one girls dairy chapter and one boys dairy chapter(don't ask me how I'm going to let them write sometime like a dairy xD) the only thing I'm not sure about is who shut have a part in the 2 dairy chapters, I've already thought of Lucy, Natsu, Levy, Juvia, Gajeel, Jellal but has some a suggestion for someone else in the dairy chapters? I know a long A/N sorry for that =.=" Oh and last announcement I've already chosen the song that Bisca is going to sing but I'm still chosing the Opening song so please let me now I've you know a great song for the opening :P


	4. Chapter 4 Letters and Love

**Title:**Singing Fairy 's

**Series:**Story, Multi-chapters

**Characters:** Almost everyone of Fairy Tail

**Anime:**Fairy Tail

**Couples:** Natsu x Lucy, Juvia x Gray, Erza x Jellal, Levy x Gajeel, Mirajane x Freed, Lisanna x Bixlow , Evergreen x Elfman and Bisca x Alzack

**Time:**After S-class Exam, be aware of Spoilers if you haven't read that Arc yet. Since the Arc hasn't ended yet I'm making up my own prediction and I don't follow the current lends

**Summary:** Lucy, Erza and the other girls of Fairy Tail are doing a special mission. They are giving a big concert but will this work out and what are the guys thinking about this. Will the guys realize that they might like the pretty looking singers? Al lot of my favorite songs, English song and Japanese songs.

**A/N:** I'm doing those 'dairy chapters' just in one chapter because I really want to go to the point when they are finally going to sing, I guess everyone agrees ;) I'm still busy finding a Beta-reader, so If you know a good one please let me know. I changed this chapter from Dairy into letters because to be honest I don't really see them writing a dairy so letters will fit better I think. Btw, I've put Meredy in the story because she's so cute and I really hope Meredy will join Fairy Tail in the Manga, I just have the little feeling that Juvia and Meredy good be awesome friends. Now back to the story and enjoy, next chapter will be finally the beginning of the concert.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy<strong>

* * *

><p>Dear Mom,<p>

How is it up there in heaven? I'm doing pretty good, like I told you in my previous letter I'm still practicing for this special concert mission. Levy-chan and Juvia told me that I had a beautiful voice for nice romantic songs so I think I know which song I'm going to pick. T actually fits my situation pretty good because it seems to me that Natsu doesn't notice at all my feelings for him. That stupid dumbass.

You can't believe what Erza had told us today, she says that she will allow other Fairy Tail members to come and see the concert but when I asked her why she answered that we are really great but what was weird her face turned whole red so I'm guessing this certainly has something to do with Jellal. Now I'm thinking about it they would make just such a lovely couple together, since Jellal finds it really attractive to be so scary and violent, I know it's weird I found that out when he brought me once a book again and Erza, she always had a thing for Jellal, we all know that.

Well, since I'm already writing about other possible couples, I think Levy and Gajeel would be strange enough an amazingly cute couple together, just think about it Levy is just so cute and Gajeel, eum.. he's… scary, I think that's the good word. But they seem to have a really good time, because I always so those two talking a lot to each other and can you believe this Mom, Levy told me that Gajeel, yes Gajeel Redfox, Fairy Tail's scariest person likes to read, well only Horror books. But still that really surprised me.

And for the rest I think Gray might really like Juvia, but both of them are quite shy, same with Bisca and Alzack. You already know that Mirajane and Freed are dating but I think Elfman has noticed that also finally, I think Elfman and Evergreen are also a kind of dating but I'm not that sure about that and as last Lisanna, I did what I wrote in my previous letter so I went to Lisanna and asked her if she has any feelings for Natsu and guess what she only thinks of him as a friends and she thinks Natsu is in love with me but I'm not so sure about that.

Anyway, I have 2 different feelings about tomorrow, the first is that I can't wait until tomorrow since then is finally the concert all of us has been working for so art but the second feeling is that I'm a bit afraid to perform for a lot of people, I know you and all the others think I sing very beautiful but I'm so unsure about what other people will think.

I don't really know what the others are going to sing but I only show Levy's title of her song and I really thought 'Huh? That's a weird title and it doesn't seem to find Levy' but since I don't know the text of the song I can't really judge the song but I think it has to do with Gajeel. And I heard a part of Juvia's song before she flushed me out with her magic, the song was pretty different how Juvia is because she is really shy but the songs was pretty straight for what it stood.

Well, this was it again for this time Mom, I hope you will be listen from up in heaven, tomorrow while we have the concert that would make me so happy and I secretly hope that Natsu will come and might understand the song(even though he is like Fairy Tail's densest and dumbest person) but un the underside I also hope nobody hears me singing.

Lots of Love, Lucy

* * *

><p><strong>Levy<strong>

* * *

><p>Dear Mom and Dad,<p>

I'm so sorry for not writing for you for a while but I was just too excited to write I think, well I've told you about the concert mission but when on the first practicing day I went pretty late back to my house I was hold up by a group of awful men how wanted me to hang out with them while I didn't wanted that, thank god Gajeel stopped by and he scared those jerks so much that they run away as a bunch of frightened chickens.

You can't believe what Gajeel told after he saved me again for the like thousands time, he told me he had the best Horror book, ever, yes mom you know about which one I'm talking 'Between the Hungry Vampires lives a Human Girl'. I still don't know how he gets every time all of those awesome books while I only get the soft horror stuff. Anyway he asked me, I, Levy McGraden, Short-Stuff, Fairy Tail's Bookworm to go to his house and read the book together. I think that was a kind of asking me for a date but I don't think he sees it this way even thought he was the one asking me that.

Okay, since I've been waiting so long to read this book I said immediately yes, so we went to Gajeel's house when I came in I expected a really messy house but it was pretty clean and after seeing a small cat sized apron hanging on the hallstand I think I know who does the cleaning.

In turns both of us read a chapter of the book, It was so scary, I'm telling you, this is world's best Horror book ever and since both of us just had to finished this book, it become really late before we were been able to finish it. So Gajeel said to be after we finished the book that it was too dangerous for a 'Shrimp' like me to go home so late in the night, in fact he forced me to stay the night at his house. You can't believe how embarrassed I was when he saw me in one of his shirts that I used as Pajama.

I think Gajeel has changed quite a bit, he just so much nicer to me then to others, does that mean he likes me? I'm not that sure about it. But I hope he will come to the concert and hear me sing even if it's embarrassing but I think he will understand my feelings for him after hearing my song.

Oh, well that was it again for today, I really have to sleep now because I've got a lot to do tomorrow until it's finally Showtime.

Kisses, Levy

Ps. I will send you a photo of the concert as soon as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Juvia, her house she shares with Meredy<strong>

* * *

><p>I walked in my house, back from a tiring last singing practice. Now I know how Gray-sama and Natsu-san feel after Erza is 'done' with them. I looked in Meredy's sleeping room to see her kawaii sleeping face that always cheers me up, but she wasn't there. I did saw a piece of paper on her desk so I picked it up and read it:<p>

_He Juvia,_

_This is just to let you know that I'm on a quick mission but I will be back late in the afternoon tomorrow. With this notice I will also leave the weekly new photos of Gray Fullbuster, this time there are a lot photos with him thinking, a few were he strips ones and one fighting with Natsu Dragneel. Juvia-san, maybe is Gray thinking of you because I noticed that every time someone mentioned your name, I saw a slight blush and I heard him a few times sigh your name._

_Good luck I would say but if he hurts you in one way or another I will make sure that his grave is settled._

_Greets, Meredy_

'So sweet of Meredy to care so much for me, she's really changing bit by bit.' I thought and felt a bit proud of myself while I opened the envelope that has with big letters 'Gray Fullbuster Pictures' on it.

"Oh Gray-sama you look so wonderful while are thinking." I said dreamly out loud and at the same time blushing and thinking why Gray-sama would think out me. Maybe he's realized Juvia is the one and only for Gray-sama.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Take-Over Family(their house is next to the guild), POV Elfman<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Hi Evergreen,<em>

_It seems people think you and me are like dating but both of our manly brains know that's not true and that we are only friends. The reason that I as a man am writing this is because a true man must express his feelings toward woman and my feelings is toward you is pure manly love. I don't mind if people think we are dating because deep inside my all men heart I wish that rumor is true. So my question to you Ever is if you want to become my girlfriend?_

_Manly Goodnight,_

_Elfman_

"Nee-chan, do you really think this letter is manly enough for Ever?" I asked my younger sister, Lisanna for the third time as I did re-read the letter I've wrote a couple of minutes ago with a bit help from both of my sisters

"Of course, Elf-nii. If you want I can give it to Evergreen, I saw her sitting at the bar before I came home." Lisanna answered as she opened the mailbox and took out the mail we got this week.

"Thank you, Lisanna." I said and hugged my sister quite tight.

"Not worry about it, I'm really glad you've found someone you like, it was about time. Well, I'm going now, I will see you later on tonight again!" She said and left out house.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Lisanna, Now At the Bar in the Guild<strong>

* * *

><p>'That's so cute of Elfman to write a love letter, even I did expect that when he asked my help for something.' I thought when I went through the guild's opened door. I looked around and as soon as I saw Evergreen I walked over to her.<p>

"Evergreen? I have something for you." I said smiling while thinking how she would react after reading Elf-nii's letter.

"Huh?" Evergreen said confused since she likely didn't expect me to give her something.

I pushed Elf-nii's letter in her hands and whispered "From Elfman."

She quickly opened the letter and I saw a cute blush all over her face, I decided to leave her alone for a while so she could think about her answer not that there was any chance she would refuse but still.

I noticed that I also still had the mail had took out the mail box, in my hands. I went to sit at an empty and opened the mail. Five letters for Mira-nee that were mostly likely love declaration from people how didn't know Mira-nee and Freed were a couple, 2 letters about the rent of the house a crumpled letter from.. Bixlow?

I slowly opened the letter so I wouldn't damage it more than it already was

_Yo Lisanna,_

_I just wanted to thank you for doing my hair earlier tonight even thought you were very busy with something else. Loke told me once if a girl does something for you, you have to say thank you or do something to show your thank. I'm quite happy with the haircut you gave me, but are you sure it fits me? _

_And I was wonder if would like to go to the Carnival parade on Saturday, because I'm guessing that Freed and your sister are going together just like your brother and Evergreen so.. I thought since the both of us probably don't have someone to go with, why don't we go together?_

_Let me know what you think, oh I think I've found a way get rid of the eye problem, yesterday I have found some freaking awesome pair of sunglass so now I can wear that when I'm not wearing my armor._

_See Ya,_

_Bixlow_

* * *

><p><strong>At Fairy Hills, in Erza's room, POV Bisca<strong>

* * *

><p>"W-what do you think of the l-lo-love l-letter, Erza?" I asked embarrassed, I have been writing together with Erza a confession to Alzack since she thinks it's time for me to make a move. I have helped in return Erza with buying clothes for the concert tomorrow.<p>

_Dear Alzack,_

_I wanted to tell you already for a long while how I feel about you, I..I've been in love with you, Alzack from the first time I saw you, when the both of us tried to open the door of the guild on the day you and I wanted to join Fairy Tail._

_I know my feelings for you could give difficulties or effect our work as partners but please Alzack accept my feelings for you. I attended to tell you earlier about my feelings but unfortunately on the day I wanted to tell you, Phantom had attacked us soon I decided then that my feelings weren't as imported as the guild. After those events I was much too shy to tell you but now I'm trying to be less shy, so I hope you will understand that I'm in love with you._

_I would like to hear your respond toward my feelings but if you don't feel the same way about me like I do I will respect that and I will not matter what you say always be your partner no matter what happens._

_Goodnight,_

_Bisca_

"I think it's just perfect. The both of us deserve a strawberry cake! I shall also give this to Alzack on my way to get cake." She said after reading my letter, while she went to the bakery to get some strawberry cake, I saw a other letter lying on Erza's desk, I know that as a good friend I shouldn't touch stuff that isn't mine but I was just too curious to give it a rest and I also just needed something that could distracted me from thinking how Alzack would react.

I opened the letter carefully so Erza wouldn't later on notice someone opened it and began to read it.

_Dear Jellal,_

_I'm sorry that I caused you the embarrassment to have you dragging me to your house a few days ago when I a kind of fainted at the guild, it was just that I was overwhelmed by what you said I guess. But I'm also really grateful that you took me to your apartment and took care of me like a really gentleman. That's one of the things I really like about you, Jellal. _

_I really want to thank you for keeping the guys away from us this week so I managed to get 2 tickets to Strawberry World, the newest beach hotel at the seaside with a lot delicious food so I was wondering if y-you w-want t-to go w-with m-me?_

_I shall see you tomorrow and but tomorrow could you gather the guys around 5 pm to dress them up so they will just be in time when our concert start._

_Until tomorrow,_

_Erza Scarlet_

I chuckled at reading that Erza had spent a night at Jellal's place, I didn't so much about him. Only that he was being controlled by Zeref, the dark mage but that he was later on not any more controlled and helped with defeating Orάcion Seis and at Fairy Tail's Battle Master Hades.

The thing, I think every one of the guild knows is that both of them are so in love with each other, that did really made me happy that Erza also finally has found someone. I placed the letter back where it belonged.

* * *

><p>'<em>Tomorrow will be a promising day.' Every Fairy Tail member thought at the same moment.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay, finally done and the next Chapter like I said at the begin on this chapter is the concert, I hope to finish that chapter soon since I'm going in two weeks on vacation for 3 three weeks without my laptop -.-" I'm really sorry for all the grammer mistakes :(


	5. Chapter 5 The Concert Part 1

**Title:**Singing Fairy 's

**Series:**Story

**Characters:** Almost everyone of Fairy Tail

**Anime:**Fairy Tail

**Couples:** Natsu x Lucy, Juvia x Gray, Erza x Jellal, Levy x Gajeel, Mirajane x Freed, Lisanna x Bixlow , Evergreen x Elfman and Bisca x Alzack

**Time:**After S-class Exam, be aware of Spoilers if you haven't read that Arc yet. Since the Arc hasn't ended yet I'm making up my own prediction and I don't follow the current lends

**Summary:** Lucy, Erza and the other girls of Fairy Tail are doing a special mission. They are giving a big concert but will this work out and what are the guys thinking about this. Will the guys realize that they might like the pretty looking singers? Al lot of my favorite songs, English song and Japanese songs.

**A/N: **This is almost the end of this story, thanks a lot for all the reviews I've got and for reading this story. Oh, and Bixlow's hair looks now like Grimmjow Jaggerjack of Bleach but still in the dark blue color. I thought that haircut would suit Bixlow quite well =^.^=

This chapter will also explain where the hell Cana was this whole time :P Big tip for when you read are at the point of reading the songs if you're reading this at a computer(and not at a IPod like I usually do :d) Open YouTube, Copy the Title of the song that I put above every song, play the song and quickly open the this page again and then read it while hearing the song.

I've found a good beta reader Ree-Vance and I'm really happy she's willing to help me out with this story :D

And I'm really sorry if you don't like the songs or think it doesn't fit the character at all And sorry to all the Avril Lavigne Haters 'cause I've got like 3 songs of her in it -.- I just love her songs...

I totally forgot this in the previous Chapters: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does but if I would own it all of these pairings would be canon, same goes with the songs.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV at Fairy Hills, Erza's Room<strong>

* * *

><p>"Lucy, are you coming?" Erza asked standing on the doorstep of her room. I thought nervously back to what happened earlier today, before I responded Erza's question<p>

* * *

><p><em>Earlier that day in Erza's Room<em>

* * *

><p>"I've got the clothes that we are going to wear, so please put them on so I can tell you guys something before we leave." Erza said holding Bisca's clothes in her hands. I picked out a cute short pink halter and putted it on, I was lucky that I already had a matching hair ribbon in my hair. <em>(Btw, it looks like Wendy's dress of FT Cover 231 but in pink :P)<em>

Everyone else wore a similar kind of dress only the colors and accessories were different, Erza wore red dress, Juvia deep blue with a matching pair of gloves, Levy was wearing a very cute light blue dress with short fingerless gloves, Mirajane had a dark pink one and had a corresponding ribbon in her hair, Lisanna wore a light orange dress with around her neck a beautiful necklace, Evergreen was wearing a green dress what looked surprising good with her glasses and Bisca wore a light yellow dress, that had the same color as her hat.

"Well, you all know that we are going to sing in front of quite some people but there was a thing I didn't tell you guys. The person who requested this was the master himself because he thought after the whole event of the S-class exam we should do something fun so he decided that this was a nice way of entertainment and to have fun." Erza confessed to all of us.

According to Mirajane's reaction it seemed like she already knew since she kept her always so beautiful smile on her face. But the some didn't react as well as her like Bisca, Evergreen and Lisanna.

"D-does t-this mean w-we h-have t-to sing in f-front of t-the who-whole g-guild?" Bisca said. She was even more shy than normal.

"Don't you think it would be already embarrassing enough to sing in front of a bunch of strangers but let alone to sing in front of our whole guild!" Lisanna said sharply and Evergreen added

"I bet the others also don't think us being laughed at is so great."

"Don't worry about that, Erza and I will take care of the people who will dare to even attempt laughing." Mirajana said and now her smile got a whole other meaning and I can assure that nobody wanted to find out what she meant with ' take care of '.

But that made me and the others to think a bit less nervously to hear that, personally I didn't really want to let anyone hear the song I chose to sing expect Natsu but I guess it's better this way.

"This concert is also meant as a 'welcome back' to Cana and Gildartz, I got a message that both of them will be at the guild in a hour, back from there huge holiday." Erza continued.

That also cheered me up a little, because I knew how much Cana loved to finally spend some time with her father. From what she told me on our way back to the guild from Tenrou Island was that during a mission Gildartz did when Cana was almost born his memory was somehow for a bit destroyed but when Gildartz saw Cana was in dangers at the moment that Bluenote guy was about to kill her he got his memory back. I don't think I've ever seen Cana so happy when she wasn't drunk so when the we defeated Hades and got back at Fairy Tail, Gildartz wanted to spend some time with Cana to make up for all the time he wasn't there for her so they went on a big vacation of like 2 months.

Every week Cana was sending me a letter about what she had experienced that week and how much she wants to thank me for helping her at the S-class exam because after all Cana became the winner of the exam because she realized that helping your friends was so much imported then just an exam so in the end master thought that Cana deserved it to become a S-class mage.

In the end all of us stopped complaining about how embarrassing this would be and we all did a last practiced with all of our songs so when some had to sing we would know which song we had to play on our instruments.

To be honest it was quite unexpected that all of us had a sort of love songs and from some songs I was a bit shocked like Levy-chan's. Levy was such a nice friend and I didn't know about this 'side' of her maybe I should forbid her to spend more time with Gajeel, he makes her evil … I think or it's the horror books.

* * *

><p><em>Back to the present<em>

* * *

><p>Anyway I think I've finally hopefully won over the shyness to sing after all.<p>

"Lucy, hello?" Erza said again.

"Oh, sorry Erza. I was just a bit deep in thought. We should go, right?" I said quickly at her.

Erza smiled at me and said "I'm sure Natsu will understand your feelings for him otherwise you can always come to me so I can kill him."

"E-E-Erza, don't say that so loud." I said blushing but it was already too late all of the others already heard it and looked at me smirking.

"Let's go." We said in a unison; walking towards the guild.

When we arrived at the guild it looked so wonderful, the guild was decorated with flowers, balloons and there was a really big podium. On it standing brand-new instruments. In the guild itself weren't y so much people so we could go backstage without being seen. From what Erza told us earlier Jellal was keeping the guys busy so we wouldn't be bothered. We had still a hour left until it started so we adjusted the new instruments so we could use them perfectly and did our make-up and hair.

I peeked once in a while to see how many people came in the guild, from what I could see I think master had invited, despite the Fairy Tail members, also the guild members of Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus to enjoy our concert. I recognized Lyon how was together with Sherry and the Trimens including their leader Ichiya now was desperately looking for Erza. Also Cana and Gildartz had already arrived and she wished all of us good luck.

Before I knew it, it was already time to begin. I took a long breath before going together with the others on stage. When I went to stand at my place and picked up my bass guitar I could see how many people there were. It was really a lot people what made be bit more nervous.

Before we began the master was holding a small speech about family's and love but I didn't pay much attention to that, I was more busy looking for the one person I wanted to see so badly.

A pinked haired boy named Natsu.

But I didn't see him at all, that's quite weird since Erza said that he and the other guys would come but I don't think they would find a concert like this interesting. My thoughts were interrupted when suddenly I heard a familiar voices yell to let them through and slowly I could see a big group of guys standing in the front row in all in black suits and looking to be honest really good in it.

From the group I immediately saw the fire breathing boy with who I felt in love, Natsu Dragneel. And God, he looked so freaking hot in a black suit, he was still wearing his white scarf but somehow it would be incomplete without that scarf. He gave a quick wink and smirked at me, what made my heart even beat faster and harder than before.

I glanced quick at the others guys, every one of them were wearing a black suit with just like us there personally details like Bixlow, how was wearing for a change sunglass and had a new haircut that looked pretty good, Gray, who got beaten up by Jellal every time he tried to strip(now I understand why Erza and Jellal are just perfect for each other), Gajeel even though he looked, let's say not bad he was still so… Gajeel.

Much time to look at the others wasn't there but I think Erza and Jellal had been setting this up and I thought Mirajane was the matchmaker!

"Welcome, we are Fairy Tail's Fairy's and we are going to sing tonight for all of you!" Mirajane said cheerfully in one of the microphone. As soon as she said that we started playing on our instrument and thank god my nervousness went away right away all I did was concentrating on what I was playing.

**Light Up The World - Glee Cast with thanks to reviewer: ****ShiningStellar**

"_hey-hey-hey you and me keep on dancing in the dark,_  
><em>it's been tearing me apart, never knowing what we are." <em>Mirajane started to sing.

Then Erza song _"hey-hey-hey you and me keep on tryin to play it cool,_  
><em>now it's time to make a move and that's what I'm gonna do."<em>

Lisanna sang soft _"lay it all down"_

_"got something to say"_ Evergreen sang pretty high but that was the purpose when she stopped for a second playing flute

Levy fell in_ "lay it all down"_

_"throw your doubt away"_ Bisca sang with a strong voice

_"do or die now_  
><em>step onto the plate<em>  
><em>blow the door wide open like up up and away" <em>I sang as the last one of us and I looked blushing at Natsu so see his reaction and to my surprise he was smiling at me, that made me almost melt away. But I quickly concentrated again.

All of us sang together at once

"_let's light up the world tonight_  
><em>you gotta give up the bark and bite<em>  
><em>i know that we got the love alright<em>  
><em>come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight"<em>

"_let's light up the world tonight_  
><em>you gotta give up the bark and bite<em>  
><em>i know that we got the love alright<em>  
><em>come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight"<em>

Bisca was singing and her voice was really beautiful. I had to admit now I heard her sing out loud.

"_hey-hey-hey you and me turn it up ten thousand watts._  
><em>tell me why we've gotta stop, i just want to let it rock."<em>

Lisanna began after Bisca stopped

_"hey-hey-hey you and me keep on staring at the road,_  
><em>like we don't know where to go, step back, let me take control."<em>

I sang _"lay it all down, got something to say"_

Mirajane filled me in _"lay it all down_, _throw your doubt away"_

After that Erza sang _"do or die now, step onto the plate_, _blow the door wide open like up up and away"_

All of us were sang at once again, every time we were singing it got better and better.

_"let's light up the world tonight_  
><em>you gotta give up the bark and bite<em>  
><em>i know that we got the love alright<em>  
><em>come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight"<em>

"_let's light up the world tonight_  
><em>you gotta give up the bark and bite<em>  
><em>i know that we got the love alright<em>  
><em>come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight"<em>

Levy was singing while playing the keyboard skillful.

"_hey hey hey you._  
><em>hey hey hey you.<em>  
><em>hey hey hey you.<em>  
><em>hey hey hey you."<em>

Erza sang through the microphone that was connected to her drums  
><em>"lay it all down,<em>  
><em>got something to say.<em>  
><em>lay it all down,<em>  
><em>throw your doubt away.<em>  
><em>do or die now,<em>  
><em>step onto the plate<em>  
><em>blow the door wide open like up up and away"<em>

For the last time all of us were singing together and even thought I was like really trying to concentrated I just happened to notice that the whole guild was cheering us and sing together with us. That made my heart skip a few thousand meters in the air, they really liked for us to sing, it seemed.

_"let's light up the world tonight_  
><em>you gotta give up the bark and bite<em>  
><em>i know that we got the love alright<em>  
><em>come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight"<em>

"_let's light up the world tonight_  
><em>you gotta give up the bark and bite<em>  
><em>i know that we got the love alright<em>  
><em>come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight"<em>

As soon we all sang the last sentence we heard a resounding ovation, I could feel the sweat come down my face but I didn't really care. Happy came flying into my boobs to hug me, what meant in his language well done so I let him do.

"Lucy, you're weird but you can sing pretty good." I heard coming from the first row and just like I expected it was of course Natsu who said this.

"Aye, Sir." Happy said, he wanted to stay with me at the podium but I think Erza's deadly glare at him made him clear he had to leave or was going to get killed.

"Thanks a lot, now we're going to have our solo's and as first is I'm going to sing a song." Erza said calm, I really envy her for her calmness while this made me whole nervous, I was really happy that I had Erza convinced to let me sing at the end.

* * *

><p><strong>Erza's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>As I felt the others play music, I left the drums and Levy had put a spell on the drumsticks so they could drum by themselves while I was singing.<p>

I stepped forward so I was in the middle with Juvia and Lucy on my right and left sides, I took the microphone in my hand as I began to sing

**Smile - Avril Lavigne**

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch__  
><em>_I do what I want, when I feel like it__  
><em>_All I wanna do is lose control__  
><em>_But you don't really give a shit__  
><em>_Ya go with it, go with it, go with it__  
><em>_'Cause you're fuckin' crazy__  
><em>_Rock n' roll__  
><em>

I could hear some people chuckle but they shutted up when I glared at them and continued singing

_You-ou said "hey__  
><em>_What's your name?"__  
><em>_It took one look and__  
><em>_Now I'm not the same._

_Yeah, you said "Hey"__  
><em>_And since that day,__  
><em>_You stole my heart and you're the one to blame_

All of us sang at once _Yeah_

I continued to sing alone, I looked at Jellal and he was looking with a really kind smile at me. That made blush a little.

_And that's why I smile.__  
><em>_It's been a while__  
><em>_Since every day and everything has felt this right__  
><em>_And now__  
><em>_You turn it all around__  
><em>_And suddenly you're all I need__  
><em>_The reason why,__  
><em>_I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile._

_Last night I blacked out, I think.__  
><em>_What did you, what did you put in my drink?__  
><em>_I remember making out and then__  
><em>_Oh oh__  
><em>_I Woke up with a new tattoo__  
><em>_Your name was on me and my name was on you.__  
><em>_I would do it all over again_

While I was singing this I thought back of the moment when I woke up in Jellal's house, to be honest secretly I hoped what I just sang was true, about making out and having a tattoo of each other's name. According to Jellal's look at me he was most likely think the same as me what made a quite happy but at the same time a slightly embarrassed.

_You-ou said "hey (hey)__  
><em>_Avril Lavigne Smile lyrics found on__  
><em>_What's your name?" (what's your name?)__  
><em>_It took one look and__  
><em>_Now I'm not the same._

_Yeah, you said "Hey" (hey)__  
><em>_And since that day, (since that day)__  
><em>_You stole my heart and you're the one to blame_

_And that's why I smile.__  
><em>_It's been a while__  
><em>_Since every day and everything has felt this right__  
><em>_And now__  
><em>_You turn it all around__  
><em>_And suddenly you're all I need__  
><em>_The reason why,__  
><em>_I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile.__  
><em>_The reason why,__  
><em>_I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile._

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch__  
><em>_I do what I want, when I feel like it__  
><em>_All I wanna do is lose control__  
><em>_You know that I'm a crazy bitch__  
><em>_I do what I want, when I feel like it__  
><em>_All I wanna do is lose control_

I

_And that's why I smile.__  
><em>_It's been a while__  
><em>_Since every day and everything has felt this right__  
><em>_And now__  
><em>_You turn it all around__  
><em>_And suddenly you're all I need__  
><em>_The reason why,__  
><em>_I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile.__  
><em>_The reason why,__  
><em>_I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile_

When the song ended I've figured it out, I was in love with Jellal. I know that he had hurt me before but I was sure he wouldn't ever do that again. I thought quick and transformed myself in armor.

The seduction Armor.

I gripped the sword, jumped of the stage and held it against Jellal throat when I said "Jellal, do you love me and not just because I'm holding a sword against your throat that can kill you?"

Jellal smirked at me before saying "I love you, Erza Scarlet. I love your beautiful scarlet hair, your shinning dark brown eyes. I love it to see you kick everyone's asses if they misbehave. You're the reason I'm here and I truly love everything about you."

He kissed gentle as I released the sword from his throat and I kissed him soft back. I could hear quietly 'aww' coming out the public.

"But you've got to undo that Armor know because that's only my benefit for loving you and I don't want others to see you in this." Jellal said when he stopped kissing me and took of his coat to cover me up.

I had almost forgotten that we were standing in front of a lot of people, kissing and I was in … the Seduction Armor, I flushed as I re-quiped back in my stage dress.

I got back on the podium to continue the concert but before that all of the girls yelled at once

"Congratulations Erza!" And gave me a big group hug, even Evergreen hugged me what was really nice for her doing.

"Well, let's continue with the next song…" Master said after a while because it looked like no of use was planning to let go of our group hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Juvia's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>'It's Juvia's turn now but Juvia is so nervous.' I thought in myself, then I remembered what Meredy had written be yesterday. 'Gray-sama was maybe interested in Juvia, finally so now Juvia has to be strong and show Juvia really is perfect for Gray-sama.'<p>

I put my bass guitar aside and took the microphone from Erza-san, I was really happy Erza-san and Jellal-san were now a kind of together. Because Erza-san really deserved it but I was also a bit relived because this meant at least one less who was after Gray-sama's heart. I think my love rival Lucy-san also has given up at Gray-sama and now was into Natsu-san.

I looked in the crowd to see if Meredy was there and yes, she even sat close to Gray-sama and shooting him glares the whole time but smiled at me when she saw me looking.

I nodded to the others as sign that they could start the music.

**Girlfriend – Avril Lavigne**

_Hey, hey, you, you__  
><em>_I don't like your girlfriend__  
><em>_No way, no way__  
><em>_I think you need a new one__  
><em>_Hey, hey, you, you__  
><em>_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you__  
><em>_I know that you like me__  
><em>_No way, no way__  
><em>_No, it's not a secret__  
><em>_Hey, hey, you, you__  
><em>_I want to be your girlfriend_

'Please Gray-sama accept Juvia's feelings.' I thought as I gave him my kindest smile.

_You're so fine I want you mine you're so delicious__  
><em>_I think about you all the time you're so addictive__  
><em>_Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright _

_Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious__  
><em>_And hell yeah, I'm the mother fucking princess__  
><em>_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right (I'm right...)_

_She's like so whatever__  
><em>_You could do so much better__  
><em>_I think we should get together now__  
><em>_And that's what everyone's talking about_

Well it's true, Mirajane-san and Cana-san told me that the whole time and that I should make a move but I'm much too shy for such a thing.

_Hey, hey, you, you__  
><em>_I don't like your girlfriend__  
><em>_No way, no way__  
><em>_I think you need a new one__  
><em>_Hey, hey, you, you__  
><em>_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you__  
><em>_I know that you like me__  
><em>_No way, no way__  
><em>_No, it's not a secret__  
><em>_Hey, hey, you, you__  
><em>_I want to be your girlfriend_

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me__  
><em>_And even when you look away I know you think of me__  
><em>_I know you talk about me all the time again and again (Again and again...)_

_So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear__  
><em>_Better, yet, make your girlfriend disappear__  
><em>_I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again (And again...)_

_Because..._

_She's like so whatever__  
><em>_And you could do so much better__  
><em>_I think we should get together now__  
><em>_And that's what everyone's talking about_

_Hey, hey, you, you__  
><em>_I don't like your girlfriend__  
><em>_No way, no way__  
><em>_I think you need a new one__  
><em>_Hey, hey, you, you__  
><em>_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you__  
><em>_I know that you like me__  
><em>_No way, no way__  
><em>_No, it's not a secret__  
><em>_Hey, hey, you, you__  
><em>_I want to be your girlfriend_

'Gray-sama is looking at Juvia!' I thought very happy when I saw Gray looking very intense at me, what made me flush even more than normal.

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger__  
><em>_'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better__  
><em>_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in__  
><em>_She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger__  
><em>_'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better__  
><em>_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in__  
><em>_She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?_

_Hey, hey, you, you __  
><em>_I don't like your girlfriend __  
><em>_No way, no way __  
><em>_I think you need a new one__  
><em>_Hey, hey, you, you __  
><em>_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you __  
><em>_I know that you like me__  
><em>_No way, no way __  
><em>_No, it's not a secret__  
><em>_Hey, hey, you, you __  
><em>_I want to be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you__  
><em>_I don't like your girlfriend _

_No way, no way__  
><em>_I think you need a new one__  
><em>_Hey, hey, you, you__  
><em>_I could be your girlfriend __  
><em>_Hey, hey, you, you__  
><em>_I know that you like me __  
><em>_No way, no way__  
><em>_No, it's not a secret __  
><em>_Hey, hey, you, you __  
><em>_I want to be your girlfriend _

This almost last sentence I wasn't really singing anymore but I really kind of asked it and looked at Gray-sama before saying the last words.

_Hey, hey_

I looked hopeful at Gray-sama to see he's reaction but he didn't really looked at me and went to talk to Lyon-san, a childhood friend of Gray-sama. So Juvia was… wrong? Wasn't Gray-sama interested in Juvia after all? I could almost feel tears coming into my eyes and saw that Meredy wanted to really chop off Gray-sama's head but I shook my head as mark that I didn't want her to do something to him.

I turned around to give to microphone to Lisanna because she was next to sing when I heard Gray-sama's voice behind me yelling

"Now, Lyon!"

"You owe me one, Gray." I heard Lyon's respond that sound a bit grumpy, right after that I heard a lot people saying 'that's so sweet.' I didn't quite understand until Lisanna turned me around to see what was going on.

In air there was a hugh ice formed heart floating throw the air with the letters 'And I want to be your boyfriend, Juvia.'

My heart was almost jumping out my chest when I saw it and even thought I couldn't see my own face I knew I was probably blushing like crazy.

Gray-sama was looking at me with his big blue eyes what made me unsure if I was still able to not faint. Now I knew Gray-sama liked me, Juvia.

* * *

><p><strong>Lisanna's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>'That's was so sweet of Jellal and Gray, the only thing I hope Juvia isn't gonna faint now.' I thought and told Juvia how was now totally in love-mode to get ready for my song. In the end it took 5 minutes to get her 'normal' again with help of Meredy who said that if Juvia didn't do what I told Juvia she was going to tell Gray about the ' photo's '. I didn't know what that was all about but I didn't also really care since it worked.<p>

Before we could begin I heard from up in the air "You can do it." , "You rock." , "Sing!" and "Wish you luck." I looked up to see what kind of idots were saying that, as I saw Pappa, Peppe, Pippi, Poppo and Puppu in other words Bixlow's ' baby's ' as he calls them.

"Bixlow, tell them to be quiet." I snapped at the sunglasses wearing man.

"Make me tell them to shut up." He said evilly as stick out his tongue.

Really that guy.. sometimes he can get on my nerves. And he can be such a pervert too. Let's see what happens if I make him shut up' I thought as evil as he was, I jumped from the stage, gripped the sides of his black suit and I pressed my lips against his.

'Now he won't say so much anymore.' I thought before realizing what I just did. 'Shit! I'm kissing Bixlow, the Bixlow, like fairy tail's most pervert person Bixlow, who's-supposed-to-be-just-my-friend Bixlow.

"Lisanna and Bixlow." "Sitting in a tree." "K-I-S-S" "I-N-G" I heard again from up the air and this time I was sure it were again Bixlow's ' baby's ' And I also heard Elf-nii crying something like 'Lisanna, you shouldn't kiss people swiftly that's unmanly.'

I let go of Bixlow and saw something I didn't expected to see.

"Bixlow, did you just blush?" I said smirking at him while trying to cover up my own blushing cheeks.

"Like hell I was blushing and Baby's shadd'up!" He yelled at five flying dolls and his blush got worse than before.

'Well, this wasn't really how I thought my first kiss would be but to be honest I wouldn't wanted to give it to someone else then Bixlow.' I thought as I got back at the stage and began with my part if this concert.

**Rihanna – Only Girl(In the World)**

_La la la la _

_I want you to love me__  
><em>_Like I'm a hot ride__  
><em>_Keep thinking of me__  
><em>_Doing what you like__  
><em>_So boy forget__  
><em>_about the world__  
><em>_Cause it's gon be me and you tonight__  
><em>_I wanne make your bed for ya__  
><em>_Then imma make you swallow your pride_

_Want you to make me feel__  
><em>_Like I'm the only girl in the world__  
><em>_Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love__  
><em>_Like I'm the only one who knows your heart__  
><em>_Only girl in the world_

I thought back on the day Bixlow and I decide to hang out with each other if Freed and Evergreen were away with Mira-nee and Elf-nii, I can still remember the moment I saw him sit all alone at the guild with his dolls. I felt a bit sorry for him then and since I was also quite bored I went to sit next to him and that's how we became friends.

_Like I'm the only one that's in command__  
><em>_Cause I'm the only one who understands__  
><em>_How to make you feel like a man__  
><em>_Yeaaaaaah!_

We used to complain during the first week of our friendship about that my siblings were secretly dating his friends. About how they thought they dated in secret while both of us knew about it.

_Want you to make me feel__  
><em>_Like I'm the only girl in the world__  
><em>_Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love__  
><em>_Like I'm the only one who knows your heart_

A lot people in the guild thought that Bixlow was just a pervert guy who controls dolls, but I knew better. If you just tried hard enough to open him up, he was actually quite nice and pretty smart if he wanted. I also knew that he didn't really like to put of his mask on to cover up his eyes and when I asked why didn't try to find a other solution for that problem and he answered me that, it wasn't such bad idea, that's how we began talking about other things.

_Only one__  
><em>_Want you take me__  
><em>_Like a thief in the night__  
><em>_Hold me like a pillow__  
><em>_Make me feel right__  
><em>_Baby I'll tell you all my secrets__  
><em>_That I'm keeping you can come inside__  
><em>_And when you enter you ain't leaving__  
><em>_Be my prisoner for the night_

I remember that time I told him that it was getting pretty annoying that Elf-nii and Mira-nee were gone the whole time when Bixlow, Freed and Evergreen came back from missions. Than he told me something I didn't really expected at least not from him, that if I found it annoying I should just tell them what's wrong. I followed up his advice and it really worked, but somehow I missed him on the times when I was with Elf-nii and Mira-nee.

_Want you to make me feel__  
><em>_Like I'm the only girl in the world__  
><em>_Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love__  
><em>_Like I'm the only one who knows your heart_

_Like I'm the only one that's in command__  
><em>_Cause I'm the only one who understands__  
><em>_How to make you feel like a man_

_Take me for a ride,__  
><em>_oh baby__  
><em>_Take me high, high__  
><em>_Let me make you first, first__  
><em>_Oh make it last all night, night__  
><em>_Take me for a ride, ride__  
><em>_oh baby__  
><em>_Take me high, high__  
><em>_Let me make you first, first__  
><em>_Make it last all night_

I knew since last week that the things I kept feeling toward Bixlow has been called 'loving someone', but I wasn't quite sure that I was in love with Bixlow, it's still Bixlow about who I'm talking about…

_Want you to make me feel__  
><em>_Like I'm the only girl in the world__  
><em>_Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love__  
><em>_Like I'm the only one who knows your heart_

_Only girl in the world_

When I kissed Bixlow, a couple minutes ago I was sure that, I was in love with Bixlow. The moment I kissed him I felt the lust to continue forever, it was like nothing else matter only me and him.

_Like I'm the only one that's in command__  
><em>_Cause I'm the only one who understands__  
><em>_How to make you feel like a man_

_Only girl in the world__  
><em>_Girl in the world__  
><em>_Only girl in the world__  
><em>_Girl in the world_

I saw Bixlow giving his typical grin at me and from than I knew it for sure I was in love with him and he with me. I smirked back at him as I stopped singing.

* * *

><p><strong>So in the next chapter are Bisca, Evergreen, Mirajane, Levy and Lucy going to sing. Btw sorry if Lisanna's part sucks a bit, I don't really know so much about her character :(<strong>

**Beta note: BLAME ME. NOT THE AUTHOR FOR LATE UPDATE. ; o ;**

**MewAqua1: It doesn't really mattered anyway because if you had send it earlier I couldn't post it 'cause I was on Vacation for 2 weeks(I got back this week :p) Still glad you did it :D**


End file.
